My beautiful addiction
by EMO-tionP69
Summary: Sasuke has found himself drawn to a homeless blonde named naruto. The boy was his serinity, but of course he still had to treat the child like invisible trash. It was simple really, Sasuke was rich filthy rich and the boy was poor dirt poor They could NEVER mix. So why was it become so hard to leave the bright eyed boy everytime he saw him. Why? YAOI BOYXBOY LEMON in later chaps
1. Chapter 1

AN: hey guys it brings me joy to be able to present my lovely first chap. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto nor am I getting paid to do this story (well unless its a bet...its not a bet XD I'm broke as a joke jk)

Warnings: Thus story will contain Yaoi, lemons (in later chaps) and whatever else that might be in here that I don't know about.

*********************************  
**Prolouge**  
*********************************

Sasuke POV

In life, there are many sad things happening around us that people just choose to ignore: The homeless, crimes, abuse, and so on.

We as humans are selfish beings, we can never figure out the fine line between need and want. We WANT to live and we NEED to be happy or vice versa, and being happy consist of ignoring what can possibly ruin that happiness, which would be going out of our comfort zone. Few, very few every leave their comfort zones...very few.

HE is very much in yet out of my comfort zone. Yes, I turn a blind eye to him not matter how much that face displays a slide show of mixed feelings.

Hurt, hopelessness, shame, and determination.

I don't know what drew him to me or me to him, but it happened. Yes, I can easily avoid him by not coming to the park where he calls home, yes I could, but it was as though he was my light, serenity, and the one thing that wasn't pre-ordained in my world of pre-planned organization.

Everytime he opened his small plump lips and that melody called his voice pours out like soft silk, it never failed to remind me that his voice was my security blanket...No HE was my security blanket but what makes me different from all the rest is that I could never indulge in my comfort zone.

It was quiet simple actually. He was poor (dirt poor) and I was rich (filthy rich), he was covered in dirt from living on the streets, with clothes that were tattered and just barely hide his nakedness with all the holes that were riddled through the worn out clothes while I was clean cut and adorned with clothes that only the best fashion designers made.

He was small for his age with hair covered in dirt and other kinds of filth that came from living on the street, his eyes were like an ocean of pure blue innocence swirling with a twinkle of hope that maybe someday someone somewhere will acknowledge him as more than just homeless trash, his skin was a soft caramel probably from all his days he spent in the sun, his hair was a dirty brown but I assume that's from all the years of not washing it.

For the most part (if you had a good enough imagination where you could see past the dirt and grim) anyone could see the unearthly beauty the boy possessed.

While his skin was a smooth caramel mines was pale and abit rough from next to no sunlight even coming close to touching it and the roughness from my time spent training in fencing, martial arts, and swordsmanship. My eyes,while his was a bright beautiful blue and innocent, were a mid-night black with a hint of red and held not a single ounce of such purity, yes I sailed the ship of innocence long ago. My hair was very...unusual per say, it hung and framed my face perfectly in the front but the back seemed to stick out no matter what I did to it.

Do you see now, we were opposites, we could never mix. Maybe in a perfect world but this one was far from it.

So once again in the middle of the homeless boy's one-sided conversation about his day, I stood up and left without a word, not daring to turn and witness the dejected face of the cute homeless 14 year old.

I was seriously contemplating not coming back because I was sure that one day I won't be able to leave him. But each and everytime I tell myself I won't go back, he was my security blanket and I always couldn't function straight if I didn't see him in more then a week.

It was as if that bright smile of happiness that would cover his pink chapped lips everytime I showed back up, would satisfy my addiction until it it yearned for the boy again and again with each time frame of addiction being satisfied getting shorter and shorter, till one day it will never be satisfied and I will never be able to leave him.

He was like a curse and a blessing.

I, seventeen year old sasuke was addicted to the little fourteen year old homeless boy named...Naruto.

Love it or hate it

Should I finish or discontinue?

Hehe REVIEW PLZ

XD


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Omg thanks for the lovely reviews, follows, and favorites Hehe *cute little girl voice* I feel special (giggles).

IMPORTANT PLEASE READ: OKAY Because of the fact that I have 3 stories to finish I'm going to be juggling BETWEEN THEM SO BARE WITH ME. PLZ LOL THANKS

WARNINGS: SEE FIRST CHAP.

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto

SHOULD I ADD M-PREG. FOR LATER LATER LATER CHAPS OR NOT? PLZ VOTE AND ADD WHY

*********************  
My drug my life my...EVERYTHING

'Fuck.'

'I can't do this.'

'It's been two weeks and two days'

'So long...to long'

'I need to hear him, I need to see him, I NEED HIM.'

"SASUKE UCHIHA!"

The loud firm voice broke Sasuke out of his depressing thoughts, and he snapped his head from the window (he was not really looking out of) to the direction that he heard his name being called.

Where was he again?

"Sasuke, would you care to explain to the class why is it that I had to call your name a total of five times before you answered."

Everyone in the class turned to face him making a sort of rumbling noise that echoed through the now silent classroom.

Right, he was at school and in class, honors senior English class.

"No ma'am I wouldn't mind explaining, I- I have just been stressing these last few days." Sasuke explained calmly to .

I mean what was he supposed to say 'well no I wasn't paying attention because I haven't seen this homeless kid ,that I'm strongly addicted to, in over a week.'

Yeah right.

Mrs. Dermopalus nodded with a hint of concern in her light drown eyes.

Sasuke was well known as an excellent student, so for him to be stressed to the point where he wasn't furiously writing down everything his teacher said in his neatly kept black notebook, then there was something serious to worry about.  
_

It was becoming like rehab, the boy was all he could think about, it constantly unnerved him to not be able to know the boys condition, especially now that it was becoming more colder since the beginnings of Autumn had come around.

'Would another homeless person try to steal naruto's belongings? But then again knowing naruto he would freely hand them over with the same smile that made the sun look like a dull lightbulb compared to it. Naruto was just to kind and naive for his own good, and that's why he need me there with him. To protect him.' Sasuke thought as he grimaced at the desk as if it was the reason he wasn't there with the boy, and technically it was the reason.

Sasuke wasn't able to visit the boy in this last past two weeks because his father felt as though he needed to learn more about the business world. So they took a trip to France for a week and 5 days, but even all the beauty France had to offer didn't keep sasuke's mind off of that boy and how winter would be coming around soon. Would the boy survive another cold Chicago winter with that tattered cloth naruto called a blanket.

One winter was so bad that naruto was on the brink of death and sasuke had to 'secretly' nurse him back to health and of course, the boy didn't have the slightest idea about it. How could he when he was unconscious the whole time.

So why won't sasuke just take the boy home with him?

Maybe in a perfect world but this one wasn't even close to that, now was it? Sasuke didn't want- no sasuke COULDN'T take the boy home for a number of reasons:

1) He didn't want to ruin naruto's pure innocence ( it can happen when a person becomes blessed with more than they can handle).

2) His dad would kill Sasuke- literally- if he was To ever bring a homeless boy into the house (his dad had a higher then thou complex, and anyone below him was useless trash that he wouldn"t touch with an 1000 foot pole.)

3) If his brother Itachi knew he had a sexual attraction to someone, he would spread it around the country like a wild fire, then probably turn around and rape the poor boy (Itachi got off on taking peoples innocence).

See can't happen, and those were just a few reasons amongst hundreds of others.

Sasuke wanted to protect naruto not lead him to his distruction.

"Uchiha would you like to leave early?" Mrs. Dermopalus turned her head to read the black and white face clock which caused her dark brown ponytail to rest on her shoulder.

"We only have 20 minutes till last period, and I can send your last period teacher a note so that she won't mark you assent." She continued. She knew how strict sasuke's family was, but even a boy like sasuke needed a rest every now and again.

"Hn." Sasuke nodded in response, grabbed his things and bowed his head ton his teacher on his way out of the class, which in turn caused the young teacher to blush.

Sasuke was a very handsome man. He was a man that attracted loads upon loads of women and a good number of men too.

That was why he wasn't attracted to neither, he didnt want someone to recklessly throw themselves at him because of his looks. No he wanted someone, someone, someone like NARUTO. Though sasuke had an obvious attraction to the homeless boy, he still considered himself as being asexual, well with naruto being the exception and even then sasuke failed to admit it.

Which is why he was trying to make an excuse for himself being on his way to the very same park that naruto called home.

'That's the only park around.' Was his first excuse, but that was a lie because there were 3 other parks in short walking distance. Whereas the park naruto lived at, would force him to have to take two buses then some walking to get there, lucky for him he had a car.

'It's nothing wrong with going there for the good scenery.' Was he second excuse as he was a block away from Thousand Acre park, but while that might be true for some, it wasn't the nature sasuke was finding interesting to look at, now was it.

When he arrived at park, he parked his black infeniti G35 next to a police car. Sasuke couldn't help but wonder what a police car would be doing at the park, but that thought was completly obliterated by the sheer excitment of seeing the only thing his has been craving to see for so long.

Once he got out of his car, he immediately heard someone desperately screaming out for his help. Someone was yelling his name, and very few knew his name.

"HELP SASUKE!"

'The fuck.' Sasuke thought, then it hit him.

"That's naruto!" He yelled as his feet instantly began to carry him over to where the petrified boy was.

As sasuke ran his fastest he couldn't help but feel his heart melt and cripple at the same time. Melt because naruto had so much trust that he actually cared enough to actually protect him and crippling pain because it took him this long to come, who knows how long the boy had been calling him.

Naruto had found out sasuke's name the day sasuke came and forgotten to take off his school I.D. and as much as he loved to hear the boys angelic soft voice say his name, this time hearing his name being called in such a way only filled him with dread.

When he reached the area naruto's voice was coming from, his eyes widened in shock which was quickly turning into a blinding rage at what he was seeing.

There in the forest connected to the park was a fairly heavy set policemen who was attempting to rape a scared a crying naruto who had his flawless thighs spread wide (do to the cop holding them so far apart) his arms were covering his face as if in shame and he was still weakly calling out for sasuke's help as if just saying that name calmed him if even for a little bit, but then again sasuke was the only person that remotely noticed him even if it was to shove him around or treat him like invisible trash.

"You fucking sexy ass slut you want my cock in that-" The cop couldn't get the rest of the words out of his filthy mouth as sasuke rammed him into a tree, not giving the slightest damn if that big fucking pedophile was a cop.

Sasuke was blinded with rage, loving that gruesome cracking sound of his fist making contact with face. He. Would. Pay.

He would pay for trying to take the innocence of an angel, he would pay for trying to emotionally and physically ruin the one thing that held sasuke's life together, he would pay for even thinking about fucking with what was HIS.

CRACK

CRACK

CRACK

CRACK

CRACK

Sasuke knew the man had long ago went unconscious and he could feel his hand constantly slipping across the cops face from all the slick red blood covering the man's face, but that still didn't stop him from dragging the cop closer and closer to death with his fist, though what did stop him was a small warm hand that gently touched his shoulder keeping him from hitting the cop again or eventually killing him.

"Enough." Naruto whispered softly, and had it not been for sasuke's impressive hearing then the gentle whisper of a command would have been lost to the wind.

God, how he was so addicted to that warmth, that voice, THAT BOY.

Sasuke slowly lowered the bloody and unconscious man to the ground then preceeded to harshly shrugged naruto's hand off his shoulder, and as the hand left he couldnt help but long to have that pure warmth touch his body..forever.

Sasuke wanted to grab the boy and just...Love him in every possible way there was to love someone, but by doing that he would probably hurt the boy.

"I didn't do that for scum like you." He said and pushed the small boy to ground. Then proceeding to walk over to the bench where he usually sat, then taking out his notepad to start on his homework.

As sasuke began to focus on his homework (not really) he heard his backpack become unzipped.

It was like this everytime he came, he would sit start on his homework, and naruto would look in his backpack for the container of ramen sasuke made every morning when he knew for sure that he was going to see the boy, then sit and talk while he ate.

Sasuke knew naruto would never talk about what happened earlier, thats just how he was. Anything bad was unimportant to him.

Naruto took the top off of the container of food, and began to eat the ramen with the plastic fork that was situated neatly inside that black heated bag that it all came in. He once again dug into the bag to pull out a iced tea. He then crossed his legs and began to eat.

"You came." Naruto said softly with one cheek filled with ramen and his deep blue eyes lower to the delicious noodles soaking in broth, and as he suspected there was no answer. So he continued.

"He came to tell me that I wasn't able to stay at this park anymore, so I'm going to leave to live at a new one. I would hate to mess up the beautiful view this park has to offer." He continued then taking another large forkful of ramen then washing it down with the cold iced tea that chilled and moistened his dry hot throat.

All sasuke wanted to do was hold the boy and tell him that he was more beautiful than all the parks in the world put together but instead he stuck with pretending not to listen and finish his math homework.

" Winter's coming soon I'm not sure if I will survive another winter, it's to much on my body and i was't born with a good immune system to begin with, but I did enjoy my life while I lived it." Naruto smiled looking at the beautiful Autumn leaves that covered the trees. He failed to see sasuke flinch and halt his writing at the words that were contentedly pouring from out of the boy pretty pink lips.

"It's funny sasuke, when people say they don't want to die or ever talk about the way they would want to die, I mean its not a very comforting subject but if I had to choose then I would want to die in the snow." Naruto said as he neatly placed the container back into sasuke's backpack then throwing the plastic fork in the trash right beside the bench.

"The snow is so pure and white like little angels coming down to purify you, nothing covered with the snow looks ugly, that's why if I die it can be in the snow so that I too can be pure and beautiful." Naruto sleepily smiled as he leaned his head against sasuke's shoulder who in turn completely ignored him.

"I want to be...an *yawn* angel...sasu...I wanna be...free." Naruto whispered the last word as he feel into a light slumber, he felt safe when sasuke was there to protect him no matter if sasuke treated bad sometimes. It was ok because sasuke was the only thing he had left in this world, the only thing.

Sasuke started as he felt a wet drop fall onto his hand, he looked up at the sky puzzled as he checked for any signs of rain but all that greeted him was a clear afternoon endless skies, he then touched his face and felt two thin lines of water running down his cheeks.

'I'm... crying.' Sasuke thought surprised, he hadn't cried since the day his mom died which was 10 years ago.

This boy was changing him, for better or for worst? He wasnt sure of but he knew one thing.

This boy could never die, ever. He would sell his very soul to the devil if that's what it took to keep this boy alive and HAPPY.

'Yeah, he would do anything and everything for this boy.' Sasuke thought as he began to drift off into a dream filled with sunshine hair and ocean blue eyes.

Even though sasuke didn't know it yet, what he felt for the boy was more then just an addiction. No, it was the beginnings of unconditional true love.

***********************************  
Alllllll done Haha tell me what you guys think.

**O AND DON'T FORGET TO VOTE IF THIS SHOULD HAVE M-PREG IN LATER LATER LATER CHAPS AND EXPLAIN WHY**

THANKS O AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIIIEEEWWWW. XD


	3. Chapter 3

AN: lllooovvee love the reviews u guys are the best Haha

Disclaimer: don't own

Warnings: see in first chap.

IMPORTANT PLEASE READ: for those who have been wondering where my story 'Age is just a number' has gone off to...well fanfiction took it down...Yup just took MY story that I wrote straight off MY page...like what the heck they say 'o its too explicit'...BS...if you had a R-rating then maybe that wouldn't be a problem...DUMB ASSES (probably shouldn't have said that) *nervously checks to see if fanfiction account was deleted*

Srry you guys had to see that Hehe so...

Onward

***********************  
Winter Wonderland  
***********************

"Brother, I am curious as to what it is that you are doing and why you keep doing it?" Itachi asked with his coffee in hand, as he watched sasuke take off his dark blue outer wear (coat, gloves, scarf, and hat included) for what seemed like the thousandth time then only to put it all back on again.

He already had to stop sasuke from leaving the house a total of 16 times. He even had to go so far as punch the frustrated younger teen down with his full strength to keep him from leaving the house. What was sasuke so desperately trying to get to?

Whatever it was Itachi was not about to let his brother freeze to death out in that horrible blizzard just because sasuke wanted to be stupid.

Sasuke sighed, and sat down on his king size bed. He looked out his large bay window again, it was snowing outside...hard. There was a big snow storm that's been going on every since 1:00 a.m.

"FUCK!" Sasuke screamed then got up to punch the sturdy wall repeatedly. Which caused Itachi to raise an eyebrow at this, as he calmly leaned against the dark blue door frame with his muscles tense just in case he had to keep the unstable boy from leaving the house again.

He knew sasuke was never one to show his emotions. So what was it that made him so angry that he would show such outward and violent emotion. Even go so far as to actually fight his own brother in order to get to it.

Sasuke let his slightly bleeding fist to slide slowly from the white and blue colored wall. It had been snowing all day, and naruto's words continued to echo in sasuke's ears, haunting him while guilt ate at him quickly and painfully.

"I mean its not a very comforting subject but if I had to choose then I would want to die in the snow." Naruto's words that he (spoke in the beginning of autumn) wrapped around sasuke's mind like Saturn's rings wrapped around the planet, but his ring wasn't filled with rocks and other space particles, it was filled with a seering white hot guilt.

It had turned out that sasuke's father had found out about him ending his school day early, and sasuke paid with it by being grounded for a month with Itachi making sure he didn't go anywhere, but to school, his after school activities, then straight him.

Once he was finally let out of the house he raced to the park naruto lived at for so long, only to find the boy gone. Sasuke frantically and desperately searched every park in the entire city of Chicago, and it took a nearly two months to cover each park, but sadly he never found the boy.

Sasuke went through so many thought after not finding HIS dirty, homeless, beautiful addiction. He wondered briefly if naruto was just a fragment of his imagination, or if naruto just left the city all together, or what if the boy just...died.

That last thought terrified sasuke the most, he didn't even know if the speculation was true or not, and here he was already losing it. Sasuke had a feeling the boy was important to him but he never knew just how much naruto held his world together.

"Itachi let me OUT OF THIS GOD DAMN ROOM OR SO HELP ME GOD I WILL KILL YOU RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW!." Itachi stared calmly at the wild looking sasuke. He was beginning to contemplate letting the boy leave, whatever sasuke was after it seemed serious, but then again sasuke was acting to... strange.

"Sasuke." Itachi called out calmly to the frustrated teen.

"What!" Sasuke sneered as he turned back to look out the cold frosted wall length window.

"I'm going to ask a question and I want you to be completely honest. Are you on drugs?" Itachi asked as he stared outside the window, as well as loving the aroma of his hot coffee swirling its way into his nostrils.

"What kind of fucking question is that." Sasuke growled.

"The kind of question a caring older brother ask his younger brother when he is showing the signs like you are right now." Itachi responded and tucked lose well kept strands of hair gently behind his ear.

"O and pray tell what 'The Signs' are?" Sasuke said and made frustrated finger quotations when he said the word 'signs'.

"You are constantly figiting, you are fighting me in order to leave the house, you are showing outward emotion, and your mood is foul, not that its not normally like that, but these are signs of a person who hasn't had their addiction in quite some time." Itachi said as walked away from the door frame to sit in sasuke's computer chair, then he crossed his legs and leaned his head against his pale hand that was slightly covered with his black turtle neck shirt sleeve.

He had a feeling whatever 'this' was that they were about to be talking about, it was going to take a long time.

Sasuke sighed, sat on the bed, and put his head into his hands, then turned back to facing the window that only displayed pure white.

"So I'm assuming it's safe for me to go ahead and believe that my suspicions about you on drugs was correct then, if that sigh was any indication." Itachi said while making a quick text to his boyfriend telling him to come over and bring more hot chocolate because they were all out.

Itachi knew he could only fight sasuke for so long, so to be sure sasuke didn't leave that house why not him ask his hunky boyfriend that lived across the street to come over and make sure sasuke wasn't able to do so.

"Yeah, I'm addicted to something but not in the way your thinking right now." Sasuke answered. He had to tell Itachi, he didn't want to but he had to. Naruto could be somewhere out there freezing to death right now. He would do anything to save the boy.

"Ok, explain." Itachi calmly asked with one ear listening to sasuke and the other listening out for the door bell.

Sasuke sighed, he might as well start from the beginning.

"Alright well it all started in April of last year and I think the day was the 3rd, because that day I had lost my martial arts tournament to that Madara kid, and I needed to clear my head from it all, so I took a walk to the park."

FLASHBACK SPRING APRIL 3RD

"Fucking fucker." Sasuke grumbled as he kicked a rather large rock and hurting his foot in the process.

He couldn't believe he lost the tournament to that kid and his fucking pedophile of a dad named Orochimaru.

"FUCK." He shouted his pain into the empty park. This was the exact reason why he hated parks, they were unpredictable and dangerous places.

Why couldn't anything go right in his life, Itachi was a complete asshole, and even he had something to love in his life. All sasuke had was fangirls and fanboys. See no one that would truly love him for Him.

He just wanted to choose for himself for once, not have his father choose for him, not have some preplanned life, He just wanted one thing. Just one.

Freedom.

Sasuke walked over to a less then comfortable looking brown bench. He wasn't ready to go home, he wasn't ready to go back to his life yet. So he would sit on that bench and pretend to be free like everyone else.

Yeah ...free.

As he closed his eyes, ready to drift off into a light nap when he heard the distinct sound of a zipper being unzipped. He ignored it thinking it was someone who may have sat next to him on the bench, but then his eyes shot open when he remembered that HIS backpack had a zipper on it and he didn't feel the bench dip indicating the someone had sat down.

What he saw when he did open his eyes would be described by many people as utterly and painfully adorable. It was a small dirty cute boy with short dirty hair, and rags hanging from his small delicate frame.

Sasuke sat up quietly to watch the boy eat his noodles out of the white porcelain container that sasuke's lunch was held in. The boys face had broth covered all over it, and he was eatting quickly as if afraid of getting caught. It never occurred in sasuke's mind that the boy was homeless, he just thought the boy was simply hungry.

Sasuke smiled as the boy began choking on a mouthful of the salty lunch. Sasuke was intrigued with the boy, it seemed as though all of his problems and worries just vanished...Poof, gone.

'This is it.' Sasuke thought as he watched the boy, who was still unaware of sasuke being awake. 'The boy is my freedom.'

As if on Que the boy turned his head towards sasuke and started when he seen that the older teen was awake.

They stared at each other as if caught up in a sudden Utopia that was made for just the two of them. They both could feel it, the buzz that zipped through there veins as if a rare and unearthly connection was being born.

It frightened the both of them.

It frightened them so much so, that naruto dropped the bowl his was eatting sasuke's leftover ramen out of and ran away. Sasuke sat up, quickly gathered his things, and swore he would never come back to that park again.

But of course it was already to late, he was already hooked on the deep alluring blue eyes that forced him to gape at the pure innocence that was held inside them, and he was already hooked on the small frame that one day he would desperately wish to claim as his own...He was hooked...To the point that it filled him with great fear.

END OF FLASHBACK

"So everyday after that I went to go see him, it was almost like I didn't have a choice. Sometimes my mind would be set on going home but my feet would led me to him. Lately I have not been able to find him, he is just... gone." Sasuke said as he broke eye contact with the window and turned to Itachi who was now snuggled comfortably in the lap of his boyfriend Kisame.

"Sooooooo why are you standing here." Asked Kisame as played with the silky black strands of Itachi's hair.

"What?" Sasuke asked Kisame.

"I'm saying why are you standing here when that kid is probably freezing to death outside, I mean there's not many homeless kid I have seen, except that kid that was in the OakPark district chillin' at one of those parks." Kisame said.

"well im standing here because itach- WAIT, WHAt KID!" Sasuke asked, hoping to god that it was that boy please be that boy.

"I don't know, the kid was just sitting on the bench. Hell I don't even know why I was even there, O wait I know what I was doing never mind." Kisame looked up to ask sasuke what he was going to do now, but he found the teen had already left.

Kisame smirked and kissed a sleeping Itachi on the forehead.

'I was at the park because I was trying to figure out where I wanted to propose to you.' Kisame thought as he looked out into the blinding snow, while pulling a slubering itachi closer.

"Something just dont feel right, like something bad is going to happen."Kisame whispered to no one, he could only pray that that sibking feeling was wrong.

But then again his gut feelings were never wrong.

What the couple did not know was the horrible fate that awaited sasuke, but of course they shall soon find out.

O mi god...WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN TO SASUKE

Review or else I won't tell u

O AND PLEASE STILL VOTE IF THIS SHOULD BE M PREGNANT OR NOT ...I HAVEN'T GOT ENOUGH VOTES TO REALLY CHOOSE YET.

REVIWWWWWWW XD


	4. Chapter 4

AN: HEY EVERYONE SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT...BLAME IT ON SCHOOLLLL, DANCE CLASS, MY LAZINESS, AND MY SISTER (SHEEPISH LAUGH). guilt smile

O and thank you guys for all the awsum reviews hehe...u guys motivate me. BIG TIME

Warning: see first chap.

Onward

***********************************  
And let there be light... light of an addiction.  
***********************************

It wasn't like he never thought about what would happen if- no when he died. All he knew was that he hoped that when that day did come his eyes would be filled with the picture of sunny blonde hair, sea blue eyes, and dirty skin.

"DAMMIT!" Sasuke loudly cursed as all he could see out of all six of his cars windows was a thick blanket of white. Everywhere.

This blizzard was getting worst.

It wasn't like he was trying to avoid death, because he knew that it was inevitable. He just put it off to the side, because he was young, and had all the time in the world to live...right?

Sasuke impatiently drummed his ice cold pale fingers onto the black leather steering wheel as the blur of a red light stopped him from speeding on his way to safely obtaining and embracing his beautiful addiction.

Yes, that boy. The only thing that was keeping him sane in this world.

He never pegged himself as a religious person. Yes, he would pray periodically but I mean who didn't. Well when they really wanted something that is.

"Come on Come On COME ON!" Sasuke shouted frustratingly at the long red light.

Of course, he knew of heaven and hell, and when he was younger he would often joke to his friends that he would be the one to go to hell and drag them down with him.

But nothing bad would ever happen to sasuke uchiha...right?

He was rich and young so, what was the worst that could happen to him?

Vroom.

Sasuke's freezing car engine loudly sounded as he harshly pressed the accelerator, carelessly ignoring the way it was becoming harder and harder to control the freezing car with the tires slipping across the frozen ground.

Sasukes hot breath came out in slow smoky white clouds as he quickly made a left turn, missing the most important thing.

The street light was still red.

They say when your close to a tragic experience or death, you get flashes of your life.

But Sasuke didn't see any flashes of his life.

Nope, none.

The only thing he saw was the blinding headlights of a 18 wheeler Pepsi truck traveling at an alarming rate to the left side of his expensive white and gold car.

Yes, it was hurling towards the side he was driving on.

Silence.

Impact.

Pain.

Shock.

Maybe fear.

What just happened?

****************************  
"He didn't answer." Itachi said for the sixteenth time with a long worried sigh, as he paced his way back and forth across the large living room while cluching his Iphone tightly. He had call sasuke to see if he had found his (as sasuke put it) 'addiction', but he recieved no answer.

Sasuke always answer Itachi's calls...ALWAYS. So why wasn't he answering this time?

Then he turned to Kisame who had long ago given up on getting Itachi to calm down and stop worrying. Itchai was well known for his calm demeanor, but when it came to sasuke's safety all of that calmness flew out the window to be lost with the wind.

Then again Kisame also couldn't even force down the bad feeling that settled in his deep within his gut.

"Kisame I said he didn't answer." Itachi repeated again a little louder this time thinking that that the pale blueish hunk of man hadn't heard him.

Honestly, Kisame heard him loud and clear, but he knew Itachi could read him very well. Itachi could read him so well that Kisame was sure that Itachi would detect the heavy worry in his voice. So Kisame just stayed silent.

"KISAME!" Itachi yelled loudly. He couldn't understand what the hell was wrong with Kisame he hadn't said a word since Itachi first woke up and that was two hours ago.

"Hm." Kisame answered.

"What do you think?" Itachi asked.

Kisame gave him a look as if to say 'about what?'

Itachi just shook his head sadly which cause his silk black hair strands to sway gently behind him.  
Kisame sighed, because he knew Itachi was going into his shut down mode. Itachi did that every time he felt like Kisame didn't care about a thing he said, itachi felt like locking his feelings away was better but of course kisame strongly disagreed, because it was feelings that made humans well...human.

Kisame stood from his spot near the frosty window and walked over to Itachi who was in the middle of the grand black and white painted living room, he gently removed the river of raven locks to reveal Itachi's pale swan like neck and kissed the side of it softly as if saying 'don't worry about a thing.'.

Itachi sighed, closed his eyes and relished in the comfort his lover was giving him. He really hoped Kisame was right.

'God, sasuke please be okay.'

Sasuke periodically wondered what it felt like to die, did it hurt? Or was it just smooth sailing? Would your life flash before your eyes or did you just remember your most important people?

Sasuke hissed at the emense pain that threatened to blind him. He could feel himself choking on his own thick red blood as it oozed out from within him, just like his soul that was also slowly oozing out of him to eventually leave his body empty and lifeless.

What would it be like when he died? Would he die slowly and painfully or swiftly and sweet?

As sasuke lie broken in the crushed car taking quick shallow breaths, he didn't think about his brother, mother, father, or the pain that constantly zipped though his body. All he could think about was how he failed to save that precious smile that brightened everyday and made every moment more enjoyable.

He thought about how he wasn't able to save those bright blue orbs that pierced deep into his soul, and how they brightened when they seen something they liked.

**_"The snow is so pure and white like little angels coming down to purify you, nothing covered with the snow looks ugly, that's why if I die it can be in the snow so that I too can be pure and beautiful."_**

Naruto's word rang loudly in his head.

He felt a silent cold tear fall from his eye, he didn't even get the chance to tell the boy just how beautiful he was and how he made everyday that sasuke lived worth living. Naruto was precious, more precious and beautiful than any jewel this universe had to offer.

Sasuke began to feel cold gentle drops fall into his face, he peered through the blur of unleashed tears and saw that the blizzard had let up to where it was now just gentle snow flakes falling and caressing his face.

He smiled as much as his broken jaw would allow him to.

He was now pure like naruto said ' **_...The snow is so pure and white like little angels coming down to purify you..._**'. It was alright because he wasn't the ugly person he used to be and if he made it out of this alive then his slate would be clean...right?

No, who was he kiding, a man like him could never be purified. To treat someone like naruto..beautiful naruto in such a manner was unforgivable.

Yes, he was 'unpurifyable'.

Sasuke looked up at the cloudy white sky and began to feel sleepy.

'So this is what its like.' He thought.

'Slow, sweet, painful, and regretful.' And with that he closed his beautiful midnight black orbs. No, he wouldn't fight it, he would embrace it because surely naruto was where sasuke was currently headed to. Surely naruto didn't survive the blizzard.

So sasuke would go to naruto and tell him how much he was addicted...No, how much he LOVED him.

'Yes.' Sasuke thought.

This was no addiction, it was love and it took him this long to figure that out.

*****************************  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP KIBA!" Shikamaru yelled at his chatting boyfriend. He was usually cool about these things but today just wasnt his day.

He didn't get to watch the clouds without freezing his ass off, and he had way to many patients coming into the hospital because they were 'sick' or there was an accident.

Why couldn't people just stay the fuck inside where they belong when a fucking blizzard was happening.

"I'm sorry shika-baby it's just that blond kid was so cute and it was odd that we didn't find any records on him." Kiba said with a pout, he worked as a doctor just like Shikamaru.

"Yeah, well that 'cute' kid has a serious case of pneumonia that could very much likely kill him, so I think his records and his cuteness is the last things you should be worried about." Shikamaru responded dryly.

"Yeah I guess so, I wonder why he was in that park buried in snow, I'm sure that when he wakes up he will be happy to know that he is alive." Kiba said proudly. He was happy that the blonde boy was his patient and he couldn't wait till he woke up.

"Probably homeless." Shikamaru respond as he pressed the gas peddle a little harder so he could hurry to his bed and get some much needed shut eye.

"NO WAY! he is to cute to be homeless." Shikamaru flinched at kiba's loud tone. No matter how much he loved the man he would never get used to his vocals, though they did come in handy when they were in bed.

"Yeah, well the world doesnt care about cuteness or-"

"HOLY FUCK SHIKA, BACK THE CAR UP, DID YOU JUST SEE THAT!" Kiba yelled, he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Shikamaru sighed, what was it now?

As Shikamaru made a quick U-turn, he immediately noticed that deep crimson red was the only thing that stood out in the miles upon miles of white.

"The fuck?" Shikamaru whispered in shock.

This was going to be a drag.

***************************  
Cliffhangers...evil little suckers aren't they.

REVIEW PLZ XD


	5. Chapter 5

AN: you guys are so wonderfully patient ...I don't think I would ever upload that late again.

I blame my lateness on..my flu, school, depression, and homework...Yup guys, as much as u probably want a robot that's made to only type awsum fanfiction...they haven't came out with that yet soooo unfortunately you will have to deal with humans instead...which means we (writers) have human problems..doesn't mean I don't love u guys its just I get busy sometimes Hehe LUV U GUYS! ...AND THANKS FOR THE REVIEWSSSSS!

Disclaimer: (mumbles some words and rolls eyes)

Warnings: check first chaps my lovies

*******************************  
Invisible scars are always the hardest to treat  
*******************************

...Beep.

...Beep.

...Beep.

As the heart monitor 'beeped' in the background Shikamaru looked down at the pale unconscious man that lay completely still in the white hospital bed before him. He couldn't help but think that God must have something really important in store for the ebony haired man in order for him to be alive.

Though sasuke still wasn't able to breath on his own (along with so many other things he couldn't do), he was still alive, and that in itself was a MAJOR miracle. (AN: srry injuries and flashbacks wont be disclosed at this time, u guys will c y nxt chap XD)

No, Shikamaru didn't peg himself as a particularly religious person, but he also couldn't deny that it had to be a higher being looking down on this world to be able to save a case such as Sasuke's, and even still the raven haired man was dangerously teetering on the brink of death.

Shikamaru sighed. He hated cases like this, cases where you were no longer knew the outcome of the patient. He became a doctor to see people live and help them, not watch them die.

Though watching people die was apart of the job it erked Shikamaru to know end. Doctors helped save not watch people die, to be honest it wasnt what he signed up for. It was like a walking through a desert of unbelievably Sharp egg shells and not knowing when the desert ended or which egg shell would crack sending you to a blazing death. You just never knew.

Shikamaru's most recent patient (Sasuke Uchiha) gave shikamaru that annoying 'unknown' feeling, to be honest it was looking really grimm for the man. It was sasuke against time and something had to give...something ALWAYS had to give, and from the looks of it sasuke would give first.

Not knowing frustrated Shikamaru. He always knew, I mean how could he not, he was a freaking genius for crying out loud. In high school he was 'that' kid who could always tell people that he did have all the answers...well most of them anyway.

He sighed again when he looked down at the white chart that displayed sasuke's progression (which was none), sasuke's body wasn't functioning on it's own. At all.

Usually in a case like this Shikamaru would call the patient's family members to see if they wanted to 'off'(1) the patient if the possibilities of the patient waking up and fully functioning on their own was zero to none.

Unfortunately, the hospital was very busy and shikamaru hadn't found the time to fully search through the man's file, information, family, and such.

"Shika baby, the blonde kid named naruto in room 5 woke up about an hour ago, and I tried everything but he won't say anything... I think I scare him, so I was wondering if can you try." Kiba said as he wrapped his arms around his stressed lover, and jolting shikamaru out of his morbid thoughts.

Kiba was worried about Shikamaru, the man hadn't left the critical care unit (where sasuke was) all day. Kiba knew the man was tired and extremely stressed.

When they found sasuke, kiba had never seen his lover look so...Scared.

Shikamaru sighed and roughly massaged the bridge of his nose, then sat down in a empty chair next to sasuke's bed and rested his head in his hands.

Kiba gently pulled his lovers hand off of his face and sat in Shikamaru's lap.

Shikamaru pulled Kiba close and inhaled the calming scent of his lover.

"You can't save everyone shika baby, you just can't." Kiba whispered softly. He knew that when Shikamaru started his career as a doctor he had so much hope that he could just go on saving everyone, that he didn't stop to think about those that he wouldn't be able to save.

'The inevitable ones', as kiba called them.

Shikamaru nodded and gently removed Kiba from his lap, stood up to go see what was up with the blonde child.

As they both headed out of the room neither noticed the lone tear that slipped down the broken mans swollen face, nor the furious battle that he was having from within.

Broken physically and mentally.

As Shikamaru stepped into the rather brightly colored hospital room, his eye instantly landed on a beautiful blonde boy that was staring out of the window but not really looking. Naruto sat in the bed with his legs hidden beneath a thick white blanket while his hands were neatly folded in his lap.

"See, he has been sitting like that for hours shika baby, and he doesn't say anything. It's kinda creepy." Kiba said as he tightly held the black clip board to his chest and stood behind Shikamaru.

Shikamaru ignored Kiba and headed over to the side of the unresponsive boy's hospital bed.

He quietly began doing a quick examination on the blonde kid, who in turn made no sign that he had noticed shikamaru and kiba's presence.

Blood pressure: normal

Heart beat pace: abit fast but overall normal

Eye Pupils: responding normally to light

Breathing: somewhat irregular but no red flags

Once Shikamaru was done with his quick look over, he turned to kiba and began to speak lazily.

"He is just out of it, he went through something pretty traumatic so he's probably recovering from that or he could be going through depression. I also suspect that Mr. Uchiha would be that same wa-"

"-ha."

Shikamaru halted his one-sided conversation with Kiba and they both quickly turned to the blonde boy.

"What was that? Can you repeat yourself?" Kiba asked, excited that the boy was talking, maybe he could ask him about his life story. Kiba loved hearing about interesting life stories.

"S-sa-sasuke Uchiha." Naruto whispered again.

Shikamaru frowned lightly, unsure if he heard the kid right. No, he must've heard wrong because why in the hell would the boy be calling the name of his patient.

******************************  
CRASH!

Shards of the expensive China fell to the marble floor.

Itachi blindly reached for a clear glass bowl that he could also throw at the beautifully indestructible wall of his kitchen.

Kisame stood in the corner of the massive kitchen, shirtless, barefooted, and wearing dark blue jeans that hung low on his hips. He watched quietly as Itachi reached for the 47th dish in that one hour.

No, he wasn't going to stop him. Kisame actually believed that throwing a few expensive yet replacable dishes was a good stress reliever.

CRASH!

Again, shards joined the ever growing pile of glass on the floor.

When Itachi had no more energy to throw another dish he walked over to the living room and dropped into the soft gray love seat. He began lightly tapping his index finger onto the arm of the small plush chair while he rested the side of his head onto his fist as his ebony eyes quickly scanned the room for more breakable material.

"Kisame, my phone." Itachi said without even looking at the man.

Kisame sighed because Itachi had been doing this all day, He would ask for his phone then go into a rage when he found that he didn't have any missed calls or messages from his little brother.

Kisame ignored him and began cleans up the glass, being careful to make sure that he didn't cut himself.

"What if he is dead Kisame?" Itachi asked emotionlessly while staring off straight ahead into space.

Kisame didn't really know what to say, there was a BIG possibility of sasuke being dead since sasuke had never ran off and vanished like this. He could say 'everything will be okay' but Itachi was the type of person that would beat the snot out of him if things didn't turn out 'ok'.

Yes, Kisame could probably whip Itachi's ass in a real fight, but Kisame wasn't the type of man that would hit his lover.

"It's because of me." Itachi started. "He ran off and died because of me, because I wasn't there for him. He probably thought no one loved him." Itachi continued, becoming somwhat emotional. Kisame could see the tears welling up in the man's darker-than-black eyes.

Kisame knew it was coming...

"Well it's all in the past now. I guess ill see you later than." Itachi said carelessly then stood up and gave his beautiful body a good long stretch, but before he could walk upstairs Kisame grabbed Itachi's arm and roughly pushed him back into gray loveseat.

Yup, just like that itachi would act like nothing had happened and kisame hated it. When Itachi felt his emotions becoming to much, he would just shut off and act like whatever was bothering him didn't faze him. Kisame could still remember when he thought Itachi was a heartless bastard for not showing emotion at his moms funeral, but now he understood.

Itachi was just one of those people that didn't like to let his emotions get to him.

"NO ITACHI! YOU ARE NOT GOING TO JUST SHUT OFF, its going to break you if you keep doing this." Kisame yells faded to a worried whisper towards the end of his sentence. Kisame knew he was strong, but he wasnt strong enough to see his lover break. No, he would never be that strong. Itachi was his everything.

Itachi face flushed with anger. He wasn't shutting off!

Kisame wrapped his large muscled arms around his thin lover.

"Get off of me kisame, I'm fine." Itachi said through clenched teeth. Who the fuck did Kisame think he was, freaking Dr. Phill. Itachi was sure that he had his emotions under control, what sasuke did was no longer his business anymore.

"Tell that to someone who believes your fucking pitiful ass lies, you ain't fooling me Itachi I've been with your ass for five fucking years now. So shut the fuck up and let it out." Kisame said firmly yet calmly. Then he smiled softly as he felt it... the distinct shivering of Itachi's body as he buried his face deeper into Kisame's chest.

"That's right baby, let it all out." Kisame said as he gently rubbed his raven haired lover's back.

A firm frown merried Kisame's handsome face as he tightly held the quiet sobbing Itachi.

Kisame swore to himself that if sasuke was alive and doing fine, he was going to kill him for putting Itachi through so much. Fucking emo brat.

But of course Kisame still had a sinking feel that sasuke wasn't doing as fine as he hoped.

He wanted out.

It was like he was trapped in his own body.

It was suffocating, like a confining coffin.

Sasuke...WANTED TO GET OUT...HE WANTED TO WAKE UP.

HE NEEDED...NARUTO!

Sasuke screamed naruto's name over and over again in his head but the only outward sign of his inward fight, was the tears that continued to slide silently down his face. He was surrounded by darkness...alone. Yeah, that in itself was scaring the hell out of him, but it was the fact that he didnt have naruto by his side..was what absolutely **petrified** him.

...Beep

...Beep

...Beep

..._**BBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEPPPPPPPP~**_

(1) Off- kill ..well not kill but turn off all the machines that were aiding the patient to be alive so they can die...now doctors only do this if the family feel like the patient wouldn't wake up from there coma.

IMPORTANT PLEASE READ: I know you guys want me explain sasuke's injuries but I can't until he wakes up...I promise it will be worth it...yeah I know I didn't show much about naru and sasuke but plz trust me that they are going to be the center of spot light...I mean this is their story after all. O and if anyone has a problem that they want to tlk about but dnt want to talk to anyone they know...u can tlk to me..I promise I give good advice Hehe ( tht sounded kinda creepy but I dnt really care I like helping people.)

REEVVVIIIEWWW MY SWEETIES


	6. Chapter 6

AN: hey guys Ummm baaccckkk Hehe thanks for all the reviews follows and favorites

Disclaimer: blah blah naruto blah don't blah blah own

Warnings: go see first chap. XD

**********************  
SIGH... TAKE MY BREATH AWAY

Pitter patter

Pitter patter

Rain began littering the hospital window, looking similar to liquid diamonds, as naruto sat in his blunt state of shock.

"S-sa-sasuke Uchiha?" Naruto whispered again. Why would sasuke be in the hospital? Was he visiting someone.

Nothing could ever ever EVER happen to sasu, because quite frankly he was all naruto had.

Not to say that if something did happen to him naruto would go insane. No, it would be unfortunate but naruto would cope, he always did because he had to. The world doesn't wait or grieve for the lost ones. You just have to keep moving.

Shikamaru frowned lightly, Why would the boy be calling the name of his patient. He was absolutely positive that he hadn't disclosed the patients first name, so how could the kid know which Uchiha he was talking about.

Then again there are only 4 famous Uchiha known to the world.  
Sasuke Uchiha

Itachi Uchiha

Fugaku Uchiha

And last but not least, the woman behind these three 'wonderful' men.

Mikoto Uchiha

So the kid made a lucky guess, I mean he knew sasuke had many fans, which was why they had to barricade the hospital doors this morning. Angry fangirls and fanboys wasn't the best thing in the world.

Maybe, naruto was a fan.

"I beg your pardon?" Shikamaru asked, just to be sure he heard the boy correctly.

"You did say Mr. Uchiha, right?" Naruto asked softly almost like a whisper, as he slowly turned his head towards their direction and trained his big blue painfully innocent eyes on Shikamaru.

The boys voice was as light as a feather and smooth as lotion, and if you didn't listen close enough you could mistake the voice to be owned by a female.

Before Shikamaru could answer, he stopped to stare at the boy. Probably longer than he should've been staring at a kid that looked like he could easily pass for 12 years of age, maybe younger.

He couldn't help but admire the boys angelic features. His dark brown eyes gazed at the long river of soft silky blonde hair that stopped just above naruto's waist, he gazed at the pure creamy baby soft skin that was merried with light scars which were unnoticable unless you really looked.

Shikamaru smirked lightly as he witnessed the innocent twinkle in those otherwise Sharp icy blue eyes, then his eyes met the small cute botton nose and the rosy red kissable and pouty lips.

'Damn whoever turns out to fuck this kid is going to be seriously blessed.' Shikamaru thought while still obtaining his sleepy looking smirk.

Yeah, Shikamaru was deeply in love with his loud and annoying kiba, but that didn't mean that he couldn't stare in awe at the boys angelic beauty.

The boy was so... small and fragile that it honestly made Shikamaru want to protect him from well...everything, yet never touch him in fear that he might taint the beautiful innocence that surrounded the boy like a brightly shining halo.

Shikamaru couldn't ever remember meeting someone with such innocent. I mean even his one year old nephew have a kinda mischievous thing going on.

"Yes, sasuke Uchiha is one of my patients." Shikamaru said lazily as he put his pinky finger into his ear to clean out some of the wax in an gross attempt to hear the boy better.

Naruto's fingers tightly clenched the white blanket and his eyes blurred with unleashed tears, which made Shikamaru feel a Sharp stab of guilt.

"W-what happened?" Naruto asked quietly while looking down at the the small slightly darker wet dots (made by his tears) that now littered the pristine white comforter.

"I'm sorry but I can't disclose that, it's classified, patient safety and all that jazz." Shikamaru said and stuffed his hands into his pockets. Man, he could really use a good fuck right now to release all this god Damned stress. Why did work have to be so troublesome?

"But I'm his lover." Naruto said without a hint of regret for like quick blunt lie.

'Should've known.' Shikamaru thought. It was a well known fact that the Uchiha's always get the best and most beautiful lovers.

"Are you guys married?" Shikamaru asked calmly then covering his mouth to block the up coming yawn.

"Umph." Was naruto's most adorable reply as he nodded his head along with the little affirmative noise.

It sort of surprised Shikamaru to hear that the youngest Uchiha was married. Because honestly, he always thought the boy would never get anyone with that 10foot pole stuck up his ass.

Well, like they say there's somebody for everybody.

Though the boy was a bit to young, Shikamaru didn't doubt that a Uchiha would snag up a kid as beautiful as naruto in a heartbeat.

"How old are you?"

"That's classified." Naruto repeated Shikamaru's earlier statement right back at him with a serious look in his big gorgeous sapphire colored eyes.

'So much for that 'innocence' Shikamaru thought to himself with a sigh.

"Right, that's only fair, well to be frank your husband was in an accident and- ...wait if your his wife then why were you dirty, had on little to no clothing or should I call them rags, and buried body deep in snow while a blizzard was in motion." Shikamaru asked, making naruto slightly wince at the ugly description of himself that the lazy looking doctor gave.

'Ugly. Yeah, that description seemed to fit me perfectly.' Naruto thought as he stared down at his small skinny fingers.

"It's complicated." He whispered then tucked blonde strands behind his ear, only to have the curtain of blonde to spill over his shoulder again. Naruto could only hope that the two words sounded pretty damn convincing.

Shikamaru sighed and wiped his hand down his face, then tucked it back into the white cotton doctor's coat pocket.

"Well one week ago I found your...uhh... husband." Wow, he never knew how hard it would be to use husband to a wife/husband that looked to young to even be a freshmen in highschool. None the less he continued.

"Long story short he got into a car really serious accident, and had- well STILL have some fatal injuries, hence him being held in the critical care unit." Shikamaru said as he felt a thick blanket of sadness wash over him as naruto's eyes widened.

"Cr-Cr-critical care?" The boy stuttered out with a hint of heavy panic revealed in his voice.

'Was it really that bad.' He thought as he stared wide eyed at the doctor.

He had heard of the words 'critical care unit' awhile ago, due to two older men at the park he lived in frantically whispering about how someone's wife had went to the critical care after she was burned really bad. They also had said a lot of bad things happen in the critical care.

Naruto wasn't sure what exactly went on in that specific unit, but he did know that it was where the badly injured went.

"I-is it really that bad?" Naruto asked in a mere whisper, as if hoping that the doctor hadn't heard him so that he couldn't answer.

Shikamaru sighed, he wasn't one to beat around the bush with anyone, but he also wasn't trying to see this kid go into a serious panic attack. Then again this 'kid' was the wife of someone, so he deserved to know the condition of his husband.

"Unfortunately, yes." Shikamaru answered as he stared outside at the clouds wishing he could be peacefully floating just like them.

A heavy silence feel between them, then was suddenly broken by a meek whisper.

"C-can I s-see him?"

Shikamaru forced his eyes to abandon the peaceful looking clouds in order to settle onto the teary blue eyed blonde.

"Can you handle it?" Was Shikamaru's response.

Naruto hesitated.

What, could he handle it? What kind of a question was that?

"Do you think I can handle it?" naruto retorted, he didn't know what was wrong with sasuke so he honestly didn't know if he could handle it.

"I don't know you so I can't say what you can or can't handle, but if you're not the faint of heart then yeah, I guess you can handle it." Shikamaru said calmly.

"Okay." Naruto whispered as if trying to convince himself that he could handle it.

"Well then no time like the present." Shikamaru announced when he seen that the boy had made no move to great up out of the bed.

.

.

.

"R-Right" naruto finally answered as he slowly slid out of the bed, then hissed sharply as pain fired throughout his lungs.

"On second thought let me get a wheel chair for you, because it's obvious that the phenomena is still in your diafram." Naruto nodded also thinking a wheel chair sounded nice.

Once naruto was comfortably placed into the manual wheel chair, anxiety began settling into him like a strong wave.

What would sasuke be like?

Could he handle what he was about to see?

Why was he so attached?

Naruto knew that for someone to remotely care for him was a lot to ask for. Besides he wouldn't be so selfish, there were tons of people that was worthy of love, he was just homeless naruto.

Naruto, that was it. Yeah, he had two last names, but would also be selfish to tie himself to a his parents.

They didn't deserve to have conceived such a worthless child.

But it was different with sasuke, he felt like for just a little while he could be selfish and hope for sasuke's attention. Sasuke was his mother, father, grandmother, grandfather, sister, brother...sasuke was his whole family.

'Family' naruto though with a light smile. Yes sasuke was family.

'Naruto Uchiha' naruto thought with a heavy blush, he liked the way his name sounded. He giggled abit, but then became once again silent as they stopped in front of a door.

"Wait here." Shikamaru said with a light frown graced his face as a nurse came out the room and began frantically whispering with the lazy doctor, then pointing to writing on a brown clip board.

No matter how hard naruto tried, he could only make out a few words, and not the whole sentence.

"Heart...stopped...make it...depletion...not long...amputation.."

'Amputation?' Naruto thought with confusion. What is a 'amputation'?

Once the nurse walked away, but not before giving naruto a curious glance, Shikamaru then returned to him.

"Well she say he has been in and out of it. His heart stops one minute then starts the next, I think he is going to need a blood transfusion, maybe that'll change his health status." Shikamaru drawled out.

"Since he is your husband, ya wanna donate some blood to 'im, I mean it says here that you and him are a blood type match." Shikamaru said as he looked down at naruto and sasuke's blood charts.

"What is a blood tr-traisfuion?" Naruto asked with his head tilted in an utterly adorable way.

Shikamaru sighed. What did they teach kids in school these days? From the looks of it, absolutely nothing.

"It's when ya give blood to people, when they don't have enough of there own. Basically so they won't die. Ya willing ta do that?" Shikamaru asked.

Naruto gaze fell to his lap, shocked Shikamaru with his response.

"My blood is no good, sasuke needs the best blood around! Not mine." Naruto said with a sweet closed eyed smile.

Shikamaru sighed once again, he seemed to be doing that a lot lately, but he didn't know that he was signed up for a fucking sad ass soap opera when he became a doctor.

"Look kid blood is blood, now if you find blood made of gold then you call me."

Naruto' s face twisted into a very cute and determined look.

"I'll do it." He said with a firm nod to the tired doctor.

"Your determination would be nice if it actually existed, so ill give you time to think about the blood transfusion,but remember if you wait to long time could run out." Naruto nodded.

'Damn, this is probably gonna turn into a live Romeo and Juliet.' Shika thought as he pushed the patient's door open.

Naruto's breath hitched at the sight that greeted him.

Sasuke...he looked so...helpless.

Sasuke's face was all wrapped up with his raven hair spilling into the white pillow, there was a thick uncomfortable looking neck brace that wrapped around his neck, he had a clear breathing tube coming out of his nose and mouth, there were tubes and cords that naruto couldn't even began to figure out where they connected, both his arms were covered in a cast that went up to his elbows,and big purple nasty bruises covered his upper (the blanket covered the lower part)body.

Naruto was about to turn to Shikamaru to ask about the neck brace, but then notice something strange about sasuke's legs, the was they were situated under the blanket made it look as though...

Naruto's eyebrows frowned in confusion.

"W-w-what's wrong with his legs why do they look like that?..._**where are they**_?" He asked with wide eyes.

"Alright, I think that's enough." Shikamaru stated quiet, then gently began pulling naruto's face towards him, but the boy's shock blue eyes were glued to sasuke's lower half.

"No, what's wrong with him ...his legs!" Came naruto's panicked shouts.

Beep ...beep...beep... . beeeeeppppp

"FUCK!" Shikamaru cursed as he saw the green line go flat on the heart monitor.

"SOMEBODY GET THIS KID OUTTA HERE!" He yelled over naruto's panicky questions about sasuke's legs. He almost felt guilty when the nurse grabbed naruto as the blonde boy began screaming bloody murder and kicking.

Shikamaru sighed for hopefully the last time.

He knew he shouldn't have brought the boy here. Deadly mistake.

"I NEED FUCKING HELP!" He screamed as his CPR wasn't doing him any good.

Sigh...

************************  
Yyyaaayyyy done hahahahh

Review review review


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Hey I'm back hehe well onwards with my sad stories. O and thx for all the followers, favoriters, and review u guy r the best XD

IMPORTANT PLEASE READ: okies firstly I apologize if this story is unclear...house structure and description, spelling, punctuations, ect ect...I dnt mean to DISAPPOINT anyone, but I wasn't clear on the room description for a reason...I like to set the mood and I tried to add a lot of description when I was writing but unfortunately it took away from the mood so I left it to the imagination hehe

I'm not the best writer, and sadly punctuations have been a severe weak point for me...I'm trying.

But I will try and do better on this chap

O and I'm apologize if this story is too depressing for some of you..my stories seem to be very depressing and sort of morbid as of late...so yeah its made to bring out strong emotion...if u can handle it then thanks for reading

SHOUT OUT TO FINAL SYAI LUNAR...LUV HER LOL XD  
-

WARNING: See first chap.

***************************  
FEED ME YOUR PAIN  
***************************

Riiiiiing!

Riiiiiing!

Riiiiiing!

Riiiiiing!

Groan.

Riiiinnggg!

Riiiinnggg!

"Tachi baby, please answer that fucking phone before I break it." Drones a tired Kisame as he pressed the black silken pillow over his ear in a futile attempt to block out the seemingly unending shrieking, that came from the annoyance that was itachi's phone.

Aggravated sigh.

Riiiinnggg!

Ri-

"Hello, Itachi Uchiha speaking." Itachi answered in a monotone, and slightly annoyed voice.

'Did the fucker who was calling even know that it was 3 in the fucking morning.!' Itachi thought, as he impatiently awaited for the anonymous person on the other end to make their presence known.

"Hi, is this Itachi Uchiha?" Came a deep masculine bored/tired sounding voice.

Was this guy on crack? Hadn't he just said that it was Itachi Uchiha speaking? But of course, no matter how desperately Itachi wanted to give the man a violent piece of his mind, it was good morals, and a strict upbringing that stopped him.

"Yes, this is him speaking. May I ask who is calling?" Itachi asked the man, while he looked over at his peacefully sleeping lover. The man always seemed to calm him in more ways than one.

It was ironic really, many people thought of the bluish, broad, and amazingly tall man as the sole meaning of intimidation. Kisame had this scary sort of aura about himself, the type that would make mothers want to pull their offspring close.

Yet, strangely he had the total opposite effect on Itachi. It was like when Kisame was around every sense of comfort and security swirled around him, encasing him in everything that he ever longed for.

Yeah, Kisame was very emotionally "out-there" so to speak, and He had no problem with making his feelings known in a very '_**forward**_' manner. Yes, Kisame had everything but proper manners, he chewed with his mouth open, cursed like a sailor, had a smile like a deadly maniac, and he also had no problem asking for a good "fuck" no matter where they were. But that only made him everything that Itachi was looking for in his uptight world.

Yeah, he needed alittle sloppiness in his life every now and again, and Kisame was the one who would always happily granted that to him.

Itachi smiled lovingly as he watched Kisame scratch his armpit, then rolled over to continue sleeping peacefully.

The gruff voice in the other end of the call was what broke Itachi out of his amusing thoughts.

"My name is Shikamaru and I would like to speak with the head of the household."

"Well he is speak." Itachi bedpanned as he began running his fingers through the soft yet somewhat rough hair that belonged to Kisame.

"Ok I would just like to say that we have your brother."

...

...

".."

Shikamaru cursed himself repeatedly in the privacy of his own mind. That sentence just made it seem like he had kidnapped the youngest Uchiha, and was holding him for ransom or something.

But before Shikamaru could clear up the obvious mistake, a calm yet deadly voice sounded through the phone.

"I only ask of you to return my brother back to me, and I expect that not one hair on his he-" Shikamaru quickly spoke up before things could turn very ugly really quick.

"I'm sorry let me clear that up. Your brother is here in the hospital. Unfortunately in the Critical Care Unit...I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news but, he is not looking well." Shikamaru said carefully, trying to break the news as gently as possible. Though, he probably wouldn't peg saying 'your brother is in the critical care unit' as _'gentle'_. Kiba was better at this then him, where was kiba when you needed him most?

"W-what?" Itachi couldn't understand. All this time his brother was in critical care?

Itachi cleared his throat. He couldn't have his emotions going hay wire on the phone, now could he?

Unknowingly to Itachi, he was now tightly gripping Kisame's blue locks like his life depended on it.

He needed to be physically grounded. He needed to be sure if this was even real. Sasuke had never even been to a hospital let alone a critical care unit.

"Give me the name of the hospital, and I'll be there."

-(page break)-

Teary blue eyes silently pleaded for the nurses to undo the rough straps that fastened him to the metal table.

Apparently, going into full panic mode when he saw sasuke's predicament wasn't the best idea when your in the critical care unit. Even more so when there are people who are already fearing for their lives, and they really did not need to hear someone screaming his little lungs out a couple of doors down. That could easily put other patient into a panic, causing somewhat of an emotional domino effect throughout the critcal care unit.

But why would they strap naruto to a table, and why not just send him back to his own hospital room?

Well, naruto had a panic attack. He needed to get to sasuke.

So he did what he could to get back to home which meant that he fought the nurses.

His consequence: being strapped to a table until he calmed down, though, every time he put up his hardest effort to calm himself he would see sasuke's state, and the all white room that naruto was strapped in wasn't helping calm him. Actually it had the opposite effect.

Naruto's ords frantically traveled around the plain white room, and His breathing began to quicken as he was becoming trapped in one of the many horrible memories of his past.

He had been in a room similar to this one before.

/**FLASHBACK SIX YEARS AGO**/

"_Naruto, tell mommy about your day today?" Smiled a rather short heavy set, pale, and dark brown eyed woman. As she gracefully brushed her ear-length short thinned black hair out of her face, then began eatting the pre-made Chicken Alfredo that she had popped into the microwave only 5 minutes ago._

_A small delicate blonde eight year old smiled his biggest smile yet, and nodded._

_Naruto had every reason to be happy. Eight months ago he was adopted by a jolly woman named Ms. Pakin. Unfortunately Naruto's previous homes were unfit for a child so to speak. Let's just say that they weren't who he thought them to be when he had first met them._

_He was still recovering from his home before this one._

_So far luckly he had been through only three homes, and he was grateful for that because back at the orphanage he had seen kids who had been through more. It was sad really, but what could an eight year old do about it._

_After placing a spoon full of chicken and noodles past his plumped red lips and into his mouth he began speaking, while balancing between chewing his food and talking._

_"Well today was pretty fun, I met this kid named Sam or something. He was really fun we played for a loooonnnngggg time." Naruto said as extended the word "long" rather dramatically._

_Ms. Pakin smiled at the sunny blonde boy, his moods we just infectious. Though, when she saw the boys ruby red lips turned down into a cute pout/grimace._

_"What's wrong?" She asked with a kind smile. "Why the long face?"_

_Naruto blue eyes held a hint of uncertainty in them, as he twirled/poked his fork lazily into his cooling dinner that lay on a plain white plate._

_"Well it's just that every time I meet guy friends t-they think I'm a girl. Well, a "pretty girl" to be exact, and they start competing to date me 'n stuff. But I'm not a girl and I don't want to date anyone. I just wanna have funny and do boy "stuff"." Naruto said with his eyes solemnly lowered to his dinner._

_Yeah, he knew he was pretty. People made it an odd habit to tell him everyday, and he absolutely positively hated it._

_He hated the way they tried to be careful with him because he was so-called 'delicate'. It was so...stupid. _

_When naruto didn't hear he mother reply to him, he looked up only to she his 'mother' smiling sweetly at him._

_"Naruto hunny bunny, would you like to hear a story." She asked, and naruto's mood instantly lightened._

_He loved stories! Naruto nodded he head eagerly._

_Ms. Pakin laced her chubby fingers beneath her double chin, and ran her tongue along her teeth, in order to suck out any meat that might have been stuck between them._

_"Well once, there was a girl. Now, this girl wasn't pretty at all, she was fat, short and just down-right ...ugly." Ms. Pakin grimaced as she stared at one of the four white walls that squared there kitchen, than continued with a far off look as if she was reliving a horrid memory._

_"She was always mistaken for a boy, not even a good looking boy. Just a ugly boy. So every night she wish and wished upon the billion stars to give her at least one day of beauty. Just one day." She said whispering the last sentence._

_Naruto began frantically asking about what had happened next. Did she turn into a princess? Did she marry a prince? Naruto knew the story would have a happy ending, because ms. Pakin's stories always had good endings._

_"The End." Ms. Pakin said with that same sweet smile as naruto looked at her with confusion glistening in his eyes._

_"NO! That can't be the end. What happened to the girl?" Naruto whined._

_"She grew up alone, and died alone." Whispered Ms. Pakin as she dug her long unkept nails deep into her laced hands._

_Naruto began to feel uncomfortable, he didn't like the vibes that his mother was giving off, and he most certainly did not like that story. It seemed slightly, off. Though, only when he saw dark blood running down her wrist (from her nails digging to deeply into the skin) did he get up quickly to excuse himself._

_"May I be excused?" He asked politely, without meeting the woman's dark beady eyes. He began nervously tugging on his bright Orange hoodie that had a big yellow smiley face on front, cat ears on the hood, and was a length that was long enough to cover the short that shamelessly exposed his flawless tanned thighs._

_"Now, naruto sweetheart why would you want to be excused when we are have such a lovely time sharing stories. So sit." She said with a sweet smile and nodded her head towards the pristine white chair._

_That was another thing naruto couldn't understand. Why was everything in their condo white?_

_Naruto frantically looked left and right trying desperately not to meet her gaze. His small flawless body was in fight or flight mode, but naruto, for some reason couldn't run._

_Something just wasn't right with his mother tonight._

_"I SAID SIT!" She screamed out when she saw the boy just standing there looking utterly confused._

_Naruto quickly planted his butt down onto the chair seat, feeling the rough cotton material rubbing the underside of his thighs. While in his head he asked himself what he had did wrong?_

_Maybe he shouldn't have asked about the end of the story._

_"Naruto sweetheart, do you know why the girl was ugly." Ms. Pakin asked as she stood up, walked over to the silverware drawer, pulled out a butcher knife. She then turned the stove and cut up the stove's eye to the highest temperature. She then sat the knife onto the eye gladly watching as the knife turned red from the heat._

_"Naruto, I asked you question." She said, not taking her eyes off of the red hot knife._

_On the other end, naruto didn't know how to answer the question. He never judged people as pretty or ugly, wasn't about what was on the inside?_

_"No." He relied while shaking his head._

_"No?" She questioned._

_"No." He responded._

_"Well come here so I can tell you." She said with the sweet smile still plastered on her face. Naruto beautiful blue orbs were fixated on the burning knife._

_Something wasn't right, but his new mother would never hurt him right? Yeah, of course she wouldn't because he prayed his hardest to God above to send him a good mommy, and ms. Pakins was sent._

_So of she wouldn't hurt him if she was sent from GOD._

_With his assurance anew he smiled and walked over to his mother._

_"Yes mommy?" Naruto asked innocently._

_"Well she was ugly because...of people like you." She replied while still smiling._

_Naruto didn't get it 'lpeople like him?'_

_Naruto was so deep in thought that he didn't see his 'mom' pick up the white hot knife._

_"Like me?" He asked_

_"Yes, like you. You 'pretty' people come and just take the spotlight. It's all I hear everyday, "o naruto is so beautiful." "O naruto is angelic." It's all about you pretty people while us ugly people stand in the background. Well I'm not. I'M NOT!" She screamed as she grabbed onto naruto's silky locks before the boy could run._

_Naruto let out a choked scream, while his hands flew up in a futile attempt to remove the chubby fingers from his hair._

_"Guess what naruto, tonight you will join us ugly people." She said while laughing as if it was the funniest joke in the world._

_Naruto didn't understand, he prayed for her she was sent from God. She was the good mommy, so why?_

_She throw him onto the table, and gagged him with a white wet dish towel, and as she brought the white hot knife down onto his naturally flushed cheeks, naruto's blood curdling screams were unheard from behind the gag._

/END OF FLASHBACK/

The six symmetrical lines that marked each side of naruto's cheeks tingled as he recalled that horrible night. After Ms. Pakin had gave him the horrible marks on his face she figured that wasn't enough damage done. So she grounded it into the once happy blonde boy that he was the most repulsive person on the face of the earth.

The saddest part though was that naruto did and still believes her.

Naruto was snapped out of his morbid memories when kiba stepped into the room demanding that he be unstrapped.

The nurses nodded, then proceeded to gently unfasten his straps.

"There you go hunny, we just wanted you to calm down is all." One of the nurses cooed with a heavy southern accent.

Naruto nodded lightly although he really wasn't listening. He didn't want anyone but sasuke right now.

Once he had sasuke then and only then will he listen to what these strangers had to say.

"Sorry 'bout that." Kiba said with a sheepish grin.

"Anything I can do to make it up to ya?" He asked with a smile.

Naruto didn't feel comfortable around people who smiled at him anymore, it was as if everyone who smiled had a sinister intent behind their smiles. Just like Ms. Pakin, Mr. And Mrs. Lovelock, Mr. Bridgehill, and Ms. Grace. They all took him into their homes with that same kind smile and they all had sinister intents behind them.

Leaving him to deal with the scars in the end.

Sasuke never smiled.

"I want sasuke." Naruto said quietly. He knew that it was probably selfish of him to ask knowing that sasuke needed to recover, but he needed him.

He needed him almost like a drug.

A beautifully dangerous _addiction_.

"You want sasuke, as in sasuke Uchiha?" Kiba asked, and Naruto nodded firmly.

Kiba sighed.

"Well as long as ya don't freak out again, than sure you can see sasuke Uchiha. I heard that he is your husband, is that true?

Naruto blushed heavy and nodded.

"Well off to see your husband we go."

-(page break)-

Once naruto's wheel chair was in front of sasuke's room, he took a deep breath.

He wouldn't freak out this time because well because he knew what to expect. But even still, he found it harder and harder to control the amount of blurring in his eyes due to unleashed tears. His hands began shaking, and kiba looked at him curiously. Almost as if he was expecting naruto to began fighting anew.

Naruto smiled as much as his quivering lips would allow him, to let kiba know that he was okay.

Kiba nodded and began wheeling naruto into the light blue hospital room.

As sasuke came into view naruto forced his eyes to only look at the upper part of sasuke's body. Naruto smiled, sasuke will be okay. It will take time but, he will be ok.

Naruto knew he couldn't cry for sasuke when he woke up because, he would have to be there for sasuke. Which meant being strong when sasuke broke down.

Yeah, he would be sasuke's when he woke up, He had assure sasuke that he would be okay.

"Would it be okay if I had a nap with him?" Naruto asked with a voice just above a whisper.

Kiba nodded, then helped naruto into the relatively large bed. Naruto's legs were still recovering from the heavy doses of phenomena that harshly assaulted them. So moving caused him great pain, hence the need to be wheeled around and the need of assistance.

Once naruto was comfortably lad down next to sasuke he gave a quiet thanks to kiba before the doctor left out due to another emergency.

.

.

.

"Sasuke." Naruto called out with tears beginning to blur his vision once again, but as they began to spill from the rim of his eyes he quickly wiped them away.

No, he couldn't cry he had to be strong.

"Sasuke." He called out again just as softly as before. Dark blonde lashes caressed a beautifully flawed tan cheeks, as naruto gently closed his eyes and just took in the wonderful smell that belonged to sasuke.

Nothing mattered anymore. Not the once excruciating pain in his lungs, not the quick footsteps that were rushing to assist dying patients, nothing at all.

Just him and sasuke. A perfect world.. absolutely **_PERFECT._**

He lifted his small tanned hand to skim his fingertips lightly along the squared jaw that added to the unique dark beauty that was sasuke.

Naruto vaguely wondered if this feeling was love, and even if it wasn't then he wouldn't care to know what love was because, this was perfectly fine.

"Sasuke, I know I'm not worth waking up for, but if I could see you looking at me one more time... Then I would be eternally at peace." Naruto calmly stated in his light soft voice, while a gentle smile graced his face, and his eyes remained closed.

"Sadly the snow did nothing to purify me, I am still well...me. But if you wake then you can see how beautiful it looks outside. Everything looks so pretty. Then we could make snow angels, I never made a snow angel before. No one wants to teach me, but I know you will. B-because you won't leave me like every one else. I know this sasuke, because I feel it in my heart." Naruto slowly opened his eyes to gaze in wonder at the gorgeous pale face.

"You remind me of snow. So pure, so beautiful." He whispered and slid his head closer to sasuke's. Naruto's gaze fell onto the raven teens pink lips, and blushed. He then grabbed sasuke's unmoving hand and laced their fingers.

'Would it be so wrong of me to take one kiss.' He though as he once again allowed his sparking blue orbs to be hidden beneath his eyelids.

'It's just one...just one' He thought as his ruby red lips connected to light pink ones in a chaste yet shockingly intimate kiss.

It was like thunder. No, like a sensual electricity zipping through his very being. Shocking him to the point that he quickly pulled away, and skimmed his fingertips over his now non-virgin lips.

He began smiling lightly. When he had a home, naruto was very much into romantic stories, he had often read about 'soul-mates' and spend a good amount of his time daydreaming about what his soul mate would be like.

Now he didn't have to dream because he had him.

He found him, and his name was _Sasuke Uchiha_.

Now he felt complete, as if the final shards of broken glass had been finally put into to place. Now, beginning to heal what was once a lost and broken boy.

But somethings just have to become lost in order to be found.

Im not exactly pleased with this chap :(

I KNOW SOME OF YOU WILL REVIEW "WELL WHAT ABOUT ITACHI AND WHAT ABOUT SASUKE'S INJURIES?"

WELL ALL I HAVE TO SAY IS PATIENCE PEOPLE! WE ARE GETTING THERE HEHEHEHE

DRAMA FOR THE NEXT CHAP!

I HUNGER TO HEAR WHAT U GUYS THINK SO CAN EVERYONE WHO READS THIS STORY REVIEW...YES EEEEVERYYYYONE


	8. Chapter 8

An: me is back XD... ( -_- I seriously need to work on my English)

SHOUT OUT TO NEKOKIKI  
LUV YA

(Yea evidently I'm doing shout outs now lol) I kno I need a life :)

******************************  
Wake up my love, awaken for me  
******************************

A dark silky trail of braid raven locks whipped behind Itachi as raced through the emergency entrance of McNeal Hospital, almost as if the very devil himself was chasing the beautiful pale man.

His brother...

His baby brother...

His brother was in the c-critical care unit.

His baby brother was hurt badly.

How could he let this happen...how could he?

Rather if sasuke knows it or not, Itachi loved his brother dearly, sometimes to the point where it was probably unhealthy.

No, not as in incest, he had Kisame and loved him dearly as well. But sasuke was his pride and joy, he loved him like a father would love his son...maybe even more.

He just...he just wanted what was best for the reckless teen.

Yes, Itachi knew he was always hard on sasuke by not letting him have that much freedom.

Yes, he would admit that he used to always reprimand sasuke about having to be perfect, or at least as close as he could get to perfection. But that's only because he wanted sasuke to be able to look at his life 15 years from now and be able to say 'wow I'm actually happy'.

He wanted sasuke to be able to live a life of luxury, have a good paying job, and have a family and just be...happy.

He wanted sasuke to have everything that was deemed to make a person successful.

Itachi didn't mean to cause friction and distance between him and his brother's relationship.

He never meant to, and it was ripping Itachi to pieces that this is what it has all boiled down to.

As Itachi stopped at the receptionist desk panting from the exertion of energy, a blonde lady clothed in purple scrubs gave him a suspicious look.

Well maybe not HIM but the person behind him.

Yes, Kisame had accompanied him, and he could care less if the bitch at the desk was hell bent on assuming that Kisame was there to cause all kinds of trouble. He was here for his brother.

Sasuke, Hang on Aniki is on his way.  
Please, hold on.

There wasn't many moments -happy moments that is- that naruto had the pleasant opportunity of experiencing, but when one came around he savored it, as if it was precious gold and sparkling jewels.

Though Naruto wasn't going to fool himself with fairy tales and illusions, for he knew deep down inside that these 'happy' moments were never meant to last long for him.

No, they never lasted long.

Maybe, it was because he was never meant to be happy and these rare moments were just mistakes, or sent to torment him for some unknown reason.

Naruto wasn't sure if it was one or the other, all he knew was that he was experiencing one of those precious moments with the one he cherished most.

Sasuke.

It was always with sasuke.

Everything in his life now revolved around sasuke.

As he held tightly into the pale larger hand with his tanned smaller one, he wondered if sasuke would ever fall in love with him. I mean it was painfully obvious that sasuke could have anyone his soul craved, for sasuke was beautiful and who could turn down Aug beauty. So of course that meant his chance of sasuke choosing him was zero to non.

Naruto knew he had little to no worth.

He was nothing.

He was thrash.

Blue eyes lowered in defeat.

That's right sasuke could have anyone he so desired, and naruto was sure that he was anything and everything but desirable.

But for now he could pretend. He could pretend that he was sasuke's beautiful lover, he could pretend that he had both his parents and that the ugly scars didn't mark his skin as ruthless reminders of what could've been. He could imagine that his life was _**perfect**_.

Yes, he could pretend, but how long would the image last. Certainly not forever, because nothing lasted forever.

Nothing.

Naruto's orbs locked onto his flawed small tan hand that was laced with the larger pale flawless hand.

It didn't look right.

He was being selfish again, sasuke should have the opportunity to find someone worthy of him. Sasuke deserved better.

Naruto sighed and began removing his hand, but before he could remove it fully the pale hand tightened into his.

Shocked, naruto's sea blue eyes snapped up to sasuke's beautiful face. Sasuke's naturally arched raven eyebrows were creased into a frown.

He was awakening, and naruto didn't know rather to be elated or saddened.

On one end, the illusion of his life being utterly perfect was about to shatter into a million pieces, yet on the other he could once again bask in the blissful feeling of those dark orbs watching him' and only him.

Sasuke's fingers began twitching to life.

The excitement that was unleashing itself inside of the young blonde boy like millions of fireworks, sadly made him forget about one major factor that could stop this awakening from being anything but a rejoicing one.

Sasuke's leg.

Lost.

Gone.

***********************  
Itachi foot tapped impatiently onto the maroon carpet flooring in the elevator, while low cheerful elevator music filled his ears.

He had no idea what these people were trying to accomplish by the _'cheerful music'_, but it sure as hell wasn't making him feel 'cheerful'. It was just succeeding in pissing him the fuck off.

It was a fucking hospital. Yeah a pretty fucking depressing place, and 'happy' music isn't going to help shit!

Itachi briefly glanced at Kisame, who seem to find it an appropriate time to hum to the annoying tune.

For fuck sake he didn't have time for this!

"Kisame." Itachi called out as calmly as he could whilst keeping his gaze firmly ahead towards the double silver elevator doors.

"Huh?" Kisame responded dumbly.

"Please, just... stop." Itachi replied then raise an elegant hand and squeezed the bridge of his nose to ward off the on coming headache.

"Okay." Kisame said quietly quickly silencing himself, then began fighting the strong urge to hum along with the the 'cheerful' song.

"Sasuke." Naruto called out gently to the still awakening man with a smile smile decorating his gentle face.

"Sas-"

"Who the fuck are you?" Called out a rather aggressive voice before the blond boy could fully say sasuke's name.

Naruto jumped and quickly turned to the source of the voice. It was a man, a man that resembled sasuke exactly. Well except for the long raven hair, the fact that he didn't have as much muscle as sasuke, and the lines that started at the man's eyes and stopped mid-cheek.

Naruto quickly jumped off of the bed he and sasuke had been sharing just seconds ago.

Ignoring the pain that exploded inside his lungs, naruto searched his brain, desperate for a decent excuse as to why thrash such as himself was cuddled up with the beauty that was sasuke.

"I'm- I'm-"

"You're his significant other aren't you?" Came the even yet bored voice that belonged to Shikamaru, causing all eyes to land on him.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Nara by the way, but please call me Shikamaru." Shikamaru said, but Itachi didn't give what Shikamaru was saying a second thought, as he saw that his brother was waking up.

Itachi did not have time to address the whole 'significant other' issue, he had a ill brother to tend to, and he knew for Sure that sasuke definitely didn't have a **_'significant other'_**.

So he just settled for sending the already frightened blond boy his strongest death glare yet.

A glare that said 'this isn't over'.

As Itachi scanned sasuke's body he was glad to find that there was nothing seriously wrong with sasuke physically.

Yeah, the younger Uchiha was badly bruised, and had a rather generous amount of bones broken, but other than that he didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

Just as Itachi was about to release a relieved sigh seeing as his brother was okay, Kisame spoke.

"What's up with the kid's right leg? looks weird." Kisame asked while scratching his blue locks.

Itachi's eyes than traveled down towards the lower section, only to see that the space where right sasuke's leg should have been was gone.

Empty.

Where-

Confusion struck Itachi's usually emotionless face.

.

.

.

"No." Itachi whispered with eyes now the size of dinner plates in realization.

This had to be some kind of a sick joke.

It was a mistake.

A nightmare.

"No." Itachi said again only this time louder.

"no No NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!" He yelled out. No! He would not have some car crash ruin his perfect brother's life!

No, just no!

Shikamaru looked up from checking sasuke's vitals and sighed.

"Please remove Mr. Uchiha from this room until he calms down or until further notice." He said evenly returning back to his previous duty of checking the pale teen.

"YOU SICK FUCK! WHAT DID YOU DO TO SASUKE. WHERE-mmmpphhh" Kisame quickly covered Itachi's vicious pink lips with his larger hand, and began dragging his unusually loud lover out of the otherwise quiet hospital room.

Shit, it was hard to see Itachi so freaked out, seeing as the man has never lost his cool in all the years of their relationship. Yeah, the Uchiha may have cried on his shoulder a couple of times, but this- this was something different.

Something deeper.

Way deeper.

And it was scaring the shit out of him.

Voices.

Lots of noises.

Muffled voices that spoke a language that didn't even sound like a language at all.

What were they saying?

What happened to him?

As sasuke was in the first and utterly confusing stage of awakening, he tried to figure out what was happening...what happened?

Everything hurt.

Pain constantly zipped nonstop throughout his broken body. The only thing that didn't hurt was his right leg, but as of now that wasn't of importance. He had to figure out where he was.

Sasuke let out a husky groan.

Damn, his throat felt like the Sahara desert. It felt like he hadn't drank in days.

Naruto couldn't help but feel ecstatic when sasuke began groaning.

He would be the first person that sasuke would see!

But his hopes that he would be the first person sasuke would see was ruthlessly crushed as Shikamaru began applying clear narrow strips of tape onto sasuke's fluttering eyelids.

"Wuh-what are you doing?" Naruto asked timidly, his voice feeled to the brim with concern. Why would you apply tape to a waking persons eyes, what if they think they are blind and go into panic?!

"I want Mr. Uchiha to think that he is blind." Shikamaru said without sparing the confused boy a glance as he continued applying tape onto sasuke's eyes.

"But...why?" Naruto asked while staring down at Sasukes now tapped eyelids.

"What do you think is going to happen when he finds out that he is missing a limb?" Shikamaru asked with an even tone.

"He will uhh Panic?" Naruto offered.

"Almost Correct, he would panic then go into shock. Now when that happens then what?" Shikamaru said staring up at the blond angel. Fuck, the kid was beautiful, maybe he could just kiss- no damn kid was starting to mess with his head.

"Umm I don't know, we have to comfort him I guess." Naruto replied whilst shifting nervously and fiddling with his fingers, causing one side of the over-sized hospital gown to fall and expose a small tanned scarred yet beautiful shoulder.

Shikamaru swallowed thickly and lower his gaze, afraid of what might happen if he starred to long.

"No, the shock would affect his brain, and may cause him to fall into a long coma. So by tricking his brain into thinking that he is blind would cause him to not concentrate on his missing limb. Then his mind would soon find that his eyes are only tapped, and by the time he takes the tape off his brain should be a lot more coherent, thus being able to take the blow of find that he is one limb less." He said with a tone that did not give a hint of his inner conflict.

Naruto tilted his head to the side in confusion. He didn't get it, couldn't someone also go into shock by thinking the were blind. Well at least he knew he probably would.

"Naruto, if you would be so kind as to let me as a few quick questions." Shikamaru said while eyeing the boys body with lust clouding his eyes.

"O-okay." Naruto responded. He didn't like the look that Dr. Nara was giving him. He had seen that look before in a lot of other men, and sometimes they would try to touch him in bad places. He didn't know why the men were touching him, all he knew was that he didn't like it.

Naruto shifted closer to sasuke as Shikamaru stood his full 6 feet, naruto was only 5ft 4in so he found Shikamaru very intimidating.

"Have you ever had sex with Mr. Uchiha or anyone else?" Shikamaru asked shamelessly.

Blue eyes darted to the right and to the left nervously as naruto tried to figure out what the heck a 'sex' was.

.

.

.

After being unable to come up with a accurate or ballpark meaning for the word, he sighed and said.

"I-I'm sorry, I uhh- I don't know what that means."

"Really?" Shikamaru said while eyeing the boy for any signs dishonesty.

Honestly no, it wasn't hard to believe that a boy as innocent as this one would know absolutely nothing about something so dirty.

Naruto nodded his head slowly. The blue eyed boy couldn't help but feel somewhat guilty because of the fact that he didn't know what a 'sex' was.

It just seemed like one of those words that a boy of his age should know about.

But then again there was a ton of things that he didn't know about. Like how to read or write for instance.

"Well I can-" Shikamaru was cut off by another long groan from sasuke.

"Tape." Was all sasuke could say in a husky whisper.

God, why was his throat so dry.

"H-huh?" Came naruto's response.

"Tape, my eyes...I can't see." Sasuke replied through dry chapped lips.

Kisame stared down at his sleeping lover and weighed out all his options.

Option 1: Convince Itachi that sasuke never lost his leg, then get beat to death when Itachi finds out that he was lying and his brother actually did lose his leg.

Option 2: Convince Itachi that his brother losing his leg is not as bad as it seems, by using the whole 'at least he is still alive' line.

Or option 3: Let Itachi freak the hell out and just deal with it until all of this blows over, which could be awhile.

Damn, Decisions Decisions.

Why does the world have to be so fucked up!

We did it we did it we did it haray (Dora theme song) I need to stay away from my lil sis kiddy shows hehe

PLZ REVIEWWWW


	9. Chapter 9

An: Chellooooo Yup it has been awhile...I'm srry wanna hug (0.0 ) ok now that we hugged, made wild bunny fucking luv, and made up LET'S GET THIS SHOW ON THE RRROOOAADD!

REASON FOR LONG ABSENCE:

I just recently moved to a new state

I had to study for my ACT

My fucking computer had a bitch fit and deleted this chapter that I just wrote so I had to re-write it

Yeah the world is going to shit and life is cruel...wats new ( '-_-)

Anywho let's start.

************* Who am I to say that you love me. ~~~~~~~~~~~

RECAP

"Tape." Was all sasuke said in a husky whisper.

God, why was his throat so dry.

"H-huh?" Came naruto's response.

"Tape, my eyes...I can't see." Sasuke replied through dry chapped lips.

Naruto's wide beautiful blue eyes glanced nervously time and time again at Shikamaru. The suddenly impatient blonde couldn't help wondering when the man was going to remove the tape from Sasuke's eyelids.

Naruto opened his mouth to ask, but then thought twice about it and sealed his plump red lips shut without uttering a word.

He really didn't want to be any more annoying or overbearing than he already knew he was.

"Take *pant* take t-the tape...my eyes." Sasuke spoke again with the same request in a breathless and tired voice.

Naruto began nervously chewing on his bottom lip in anticipation, watching and waiting as Dr. Nara stared down at Sasuke in thought.

Shikamaru was a man of caution, and dealing was such a filfty rich brat like Sasuke could cause many problems. Like if Sasuke's family sued him for having to removing Sasuke's leg in order to save the boy's life, then leaving him brain damaged because the kid couldn't take to losing something so precious.

The Uchihas made probably 4 times as much as he did in a year in a week. Yes, this alone was self explanitory.

He could still remember when he made the rash decision to remove Sasuke's leg in order to save his life.

FLASHBACK WARNING

"S-shika I-I can't...he.." Kiba called out with a panicked tone, and tears welling up into his dark brown eyes.

It was so much blood. So much blood.

O god, he couldn't do this.

"FUCKING DAMMIT KIBA, PULL IT THE FUCK TOGETHER!" Shikamaru yelled out at his lover, as he continued to yank at the victim arms, while Kiba pulled on the teens blood slick torso and legs.

"I-I CAN'T IT- IT WON'T... IT WON'T GO! IT'S STUCK! ONE OF HIS LEGS IS STUCK!" Kiba yelled back over the wailing winds. His hands shook uncontrollably, as the blizzard's icy winds pierced his flesh, also freezing the teen boy's blood onto them.

Shikamaru roughly pushed Kiba aside, he'd be damned if he lost a patient today!

There were very few things that could get Shikamaru on edge, And particular situation was one of those moments. The teen was so bloody and broken, that if it wasn't for the slight pulse in his neck, Shikamaru would have assumed that the raven haired teen died on impact.

"KEEP AN EYE ON HIS PULSE, AND SEARCH FOR ANY FATAL WOUNDS ON HIS TORSO!" He screamed over the howling winds.

Shikamaru knelt down to inspect the leg before him. The tangled mess of metal had froze onto the boy's sickly pale blue skin that had been exposed through the badly ripped pants. Shikamaru also discover that one of the raven haired teens legs was in worst condition then the other.

The teens right leg was completely smashed under the metal from the looks of it, whilst the teens left leg was completely mangled, smashed, torn, and over all damaged beyond repair.

"SHIKA BABY, WE HAVE GOT TO SPEED UP THIS PROCESS. THIS KID'S LEFT LUNG IS PUNCTURED, HE COULD BE DROWNING IN HIS OWN BLOOD, PLUS THIS WEATHER CAN GIVE HIM OR US HYPER-"

"I KNOW KIBA!" Shikamaru yelled back, but this time in frustration. He hated yelling at his lover, but he knew the risk. He was a doctor and kiba was just a male nurse, and this obviously spoke for its self.

Looking back at Sasuke's blue-tinted leg, Shikamaru began going over his options.

On one hand he didn't have anything with him that could possibly cut through the metal that was tightly compressing onto both the boy's legs. He briefly entertained the idea of calling someone who specialized in removing car wreckages and cutting heavy metal, but then again he strongly doubted that anyone would ride out into the deadly blizzard.

"SHIKAMARU BABY COME ON! THIS GUY'S PULSE IS DROPPING RAPIDLY, BABY HE'LL DIE!" Kiba called out, while staring down at his red watch with two fingers plastered onto the victim's neck and timing the raven haired teens heartbeats.

Sighing, Shikamaru ceased all thought and hopes that he could somehow save this teen's leg. It was not the time to cry over spilt milk.

"KIBA I NEED YOU TO RUN BACK TO THE CAR, AND IN THE TRUNK THERE IS A BOX OF KNIVES, BRING ME THE LARGEST ONE. ALSO ON YOUR WAY, CALL THE HOSPITAL AND TELL 'EM TO EXPECT AN AMPUTEE IN ABOUT 10 MINS. HAVE 'EM HAVE PLENTY OF BLOOD BAG ON CALL, WITH BLOOD TYPE A, B, AND O BECAUSE AS SOON AS WE FIND HIS BLOOD TYPE HE IS GOING TO NEED IT!" Shikamaru said, yelling once again over the blizzard.

"SHIKA-"

"JUST GO KIBA!" Nodding quickly kiba scurried off to obey his lovers orders.

In all actuality Shikamaru wasn't sure the teen would be alive by the time they reached the hospital, but it would simply be too troublesome to quit now.

If the teen survived, then it would either be a modern miracle, or the little had something precious to live for.

Fucking troublesome.

END OF FLASHBACK

Nodding at Naruto Shikamaru began removing the tape, causing Naruto to become giddy and excited. Naruto was so ecstatic that he did not realize that he was doing small bounces in place, causing the hospital bed to rock slightly.

'Finally Sasuke would open his eyes and I would be the first person that he would see.' Naruto smiled softly and his blue eyes glittered brightly at this thought, while trying to finger comb his blonde hair so that it would be halfway decent for the man of his dreams.

But of course all dreams are meant to end.

BAM!

The hospital door slammed open, and in came a gorgeous lady with pink colored hair. She wore a red knee-length sundress, Along with red designer sunglasses resting on top of her head, her jewlery in all the right places with a silver belt looped around her wide hips to compliment her hour glass figure. Rudely shoving Naruto out the way, she rushed over to Sasuke's bed side just as his inky black eyes began to blink open.

Naruto hit the floor with a soft thud, but he never felt the impact.

He watched on as his dream moment was swept away just the same as everything else he ever wanted, but unlike all the other lovely things that were ruthlessly wrenched away from him, this one caused his heart a pain that he couldn't understand.

This pain was nothing like the others, it was deep and overbearing.

It hurt so much.

Naruto small fragile looking fists bunched his hospital gown in nothing but pain and sadness. Yet a small sad smile graced his lips.

'The girl was beautiful, she deserved Sasuke.' He thought, as if trying to convince himself that it was for the best, but the pain still stabbed into him ruthlessly.

Another dream gone.

Another wish unheard.

Another love out of reach.

Many people would have fought tooth and nail for a man like Sasuke, but Naruto believe that things happened for a reason. So whatever happens just...well happens. He wouldn't interfere, it just wasn't his place to do so.

Shikamaru stared at the scene with tired and bored looking eyes.

Life was a twisted thing.

"Troublesome." He muttered to himself waiting for Sasuke to comprehend that has leg was no longer there, so he could help his patient and leave this depressing environment.

Watching this scene play out before him, made shikamaru want to do something nice for kiba, perhaps take him out to dinner or shopping. Anything to get away from what was unfolding before his eyes.

It just proved that happy ending takes a little more than meeting, greeting, sex, a phone call, and suddenly there is love. Things just weren't that easy. Could be, but it's not.

"Sakura." Sasuke muttered whilst starring up at the sea green worried eyes.

"Yes, hun It's me, but what the hell happened to you? I just got word today from the Academy. Neji too heard when I did, he said he would be here later. Sadly he had to attend a meeting with his uncle." She rambled as she ran her hands through sasuke's soft raven locks.

" I- I think I had an accident?" Sasuke replied almost as if asking a question.

He hadn't expected for his 'girlfriend' to come. Well she wasn't his actual girlfriend per se, but more like a girl to show the media, a method to stop all the fangirl mail, but even still some fangirls were overly determined.

Sakura nodded her head and quickly glanced at his body as if saying "I see".

"What the Fuck were you doing driving in a blizzard Sasu-kun?" Sakura asked in horror.

Sasuke's eyebrows dipped down in a confused frown, like he was fruitlessly trying to remember something.

"I-I- I can't remember." Sasuke replied with a deep frown.

Shikamaru glanced at a still smiling Naruto, who was in the far corner out of sight. Shikamaru frowned when he saw that even though the boy was smiling tears leaked out his eyes nonstop.

The boy looked so...broken.

Shikamaru's eyes continued to follow the boy as he walked quickly out of the room with in a very tense way, his smile still there the whole way.

The boy was a broken angel. Yes, an angel who fell from the heavens and is still taking on the wrath of a higher power.

Shikamaru was never a religous man, but he couldn't help but pray that the boy have something amazing set out for him. Sadly he wasn't one to interfere with people's lives, he believed in letting lives play out as the should.

Mocha brown eyes once again were fixed on Sasuke once the blonde angel was out of sight.

Life was one sick and twisted motherfucker.

Sasuke for the life of him couldn't smash the intense feeling that he was forgetting something, something important, something beautiful, something that made his life worth... living.

He knew for a fact that he wouldn't go out in a blizzard for his health, but damn it hurt so bad to try to remember-

Sasuke's eyebrows turned down into a frown filled with confusion.

He couldn't understand why he could feel his leg. He shuffled abit only to find I weight of his left leg was no longer there.

'No.' He thought whilst shaking his head in what was the beginnings of a panic attack.

"No no no no NO NO NONONONONO!" Sasuke screamed out causing Sakura to back away in fright. She couldn't comprehend what was wrong with her Sasuke-kun. He had been fine just a few seconds ago.

"SASU ARE YOU HURT! ARE YOU HURTING!" She screamed above Sasuke. Tears began to glistening the rim of her emerald green eyes, but sasuke could not hear her.

The damage had already been done.

Naruto sat unmoving on the pristine white bed covering.

It wasn't that he was unhappy, he just felt...still for lack of better word.

Naruto wanted to be 'still', because if you're still you can't make the wrong move, if you're still, happiness nor unhappiness can approach you. Therefore he wouldn't feel the need to yern, because yerning is dangerous; well for him at least

No, Naruto no longer desired to peer into the future, because it has become predictable.

Sadness was his lifelong fate.

He no longer wanted anything, stillness was what he desired, and that was it.

'Sasuke.' The name repeated itself in his mind as if a uncontrollable part of his mind desiring his addiction.

"This must be what withdrawl feels like." He whispered softly to himself, with lowered blue eyes.

Yes, that part of his mind wanted to once again, be drugged on the love he felt around Sasuke. That part of his mind wanted to drown in those unique darker than black eyes.

That part of his mind wanted to get drunk off of Sasuke's unearthly beauty once more.

That part of his mind wanted the beautiful addiction.

Yet he couldn't have it.

He couldn't have it, because Sasuke deserved better than some street rat with no alibi. Sasuke deserved a beautiful woman to marry, and someday mother his children.

Although Naruto sat still on the comfortable hospital bed letting time roll by slowly, his mind was running 90 mile per hour if not faster.

He wonder why he was not built to accommodate Sasuke's needs.

When he was with Sasuke everything felt so right, Naruto felt like he could do anything. He felt unstoppable as long as Sasuke was by his side.

Though now, in his stillness Naruto felt useless.

Useless, yes that suited him well.

Empty blue eyes stared into nothing, and for once it felt...good.

It felt good to expect nothing.

It felt good not to hope for anything.

It felt good to feel absolutely nothing.

"Itachi." Kisame called out to his lover, who was sitting on the vacant hospital room's floor.

The kind nurse who escorted them away from Sasuke, had offered them an empty hospital room to (as she put it) "think things through".

"No Kisame, just (sigh) no." Kisame's sighed a sigh that echoed Itachi's. He honestly didn't see what the big fuss was. Okay, so Sasuke lost a limb, he had quite a few family member missing vital 'body parts', but that didn't hinder bit.

Itachi should be in that room with Sasuke trying to help him cope with his "new discovery" instead of moaning and groaning around like he was one one missing limbs.

"Itachi I really don't see why you're going into depress mode. I mean I don't think It's the time for it right now." Kisame said relaying his thoughts.

Kisame began biting his thumb nail, which was a filthy habit that showed itself whenever he was nervous, and opposing Itachi always made him nervous.

Kisame knew he was walking on thin ice, by basically telling Itachi that it was not all that serious.

Kisame also knew that Itachi was probably thinking of one thousand and one ways a missing limb could possible hinder his brother's success in life, so depending on Itachi's conclusion on the 'hindering issue' (which Kisame was willing to bet big bucks that the conclusion was a negative one) this was serious shit. That judgement is also coming from the way Itachi was glaring knives at him.

"What?" Itachi asked his voice was void of all emotion.

"Huh?" Kisame replied, while chewing his thumb nail with a little more force.

Itachi's black orbs locked on his currently annoying lover.

"I asked you what did you say? And would you stop that disgusting habit." Itachi replied with a light sneer.

Kisame shifted lightly, and removed his thumb from his lips.

"I uhhh, I-I was just." Kisame paused, straightened his back in confidence then continued.

"Look your brother is in that room probably pissing his pants outta fear, and you're sitting here wondering how this unfortunate occurrence would hinder him, when you should be- you know what nevermind. Some things you just have to do on your own, Later." Kisame said and left Itachi to bitch alone.

Itachi watched his lovers broad back disappear around the corner, in the direction of his brothers hospital room with void eyes.

Kisame sighed.

He was beginning to regret leaving Itachi. He knew that his socially retarded lover wouldn't leave the room because of his fucking pride.

Kisame sighed again and turned around to go back to Itachi.

Many people would've told Kisame to let Itachi sulk, but Kisame knew better. Kisame knew that Itachi had a extreme fear of being alone, hence him closing himself in a tightly sealed shell. Though Itachi's face may have looked void of all emotion, he was really terrified on the inside.

Yeah, Itachi was nothing but a big baby on the inside.

Kisame re-entered the dark vacant hospital room, only to find Itachi still seated in the same position that kisame had left him in.

Kisame slowly approached Itachi with one hand tucked in his dark blue jean pocket, whilst the other hand was running through his blue locks.

"You left me." Kisame halted, his heart jolting painfully at the whispered sentence.

Although Itachi put little to no emotion in the sentence, to Kisame it sounded equivalent to a terrified child screaming out in betrayal.

"Wha- Itachi n-no no I wasn't- I mean I didn't leave you baby." Itachi looked up with doubtful eyes.

Kisame saw a hint of tears in his lovers eyes, and it made his gut drop. Kisame awaited for those tears to fall, but he knew he was only waiting in vain.

"Itachi baby, come on you can't be the strong one all the time-"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAHHHHHHHH!" Kisame's words were halted from a spine tingling scream that rang throughout the hospital.

Kisame froze wondering vaguely why the scream kind of sounded like Sasuke.

"Sasuke's woke." Itachi whisper to himself, then proceeded to race out of the room with a speed that could rival pro track stars.

Still.

Still.

Still.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAHHHHHHHH!"

Naruto was shaken from his empty thoughts.

Naruto body immediately went into gear, and began moving into the direction of the scream. Consequences be dammed, Sasuke needed him.

"HOLD HIM DOWN FOR FUCK SAKE!" Shikamaru yelled out at the pink hair woman, who was having difficulties with holding down a struggling sasuke.

Sakura began to sweat as she struggled to hold down a panicked Sasuke along with Shikamaru's help.

"NOOOOOO GOD NOOO PLEASE NO!" Sasuke continued screaming out to the heavens, as he staring down at the stump that lifted slightly due to his struggling.

No, it wasn't true.

None of it was true.

It all was just a very bad dream that was bound to go away.

Yeah he just had to go to sleep, wake up, and it would all be back to normal.

Unfortunately for Sasuke, some dreams mix with reality, trapping you into a never ending nightmare.

It was a nightmare that only the person living it could accept it, and move on with life.

As the saying goes, life is one fucked up motherfucker.

Done please review, and once again I'm sorry about the long wait. U guys do still love me right?

If you do then rrreeevviieeww XD


End file.
